turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Mexico
Mexico is a large Spanish-speaking country on the North American continent. Although Mexico built itself as a federal republic, it has suffered substantial instability throughout its history. Mexico in Southern Victory Mexico was an empire that shared a border with the Confederate States. It was a minor member of the Entente. In the 1860s, France established the Hapsburg Archduke Ferdinand Maximilian of Austria as Emperor Maximilian I of Mexico, with support from the Roman Catholic clergy and conservative elements of the upper class as well as some indigenous communities. The United States frowned upon this move, which was considered a gross intereference by a European power in its spehere of influence, contrary to the Monroe Doctrine. The survival of Maximilian in power and his abily to establish the Mexican Habsburg Dynasty was mainly due to the victory of the Confederacy in the War of Secession, which changed the startegic situation. The Confederacy itself had been able to secure its independence due to French (as well as British) support, and was perforce supportive of the French project in neighboring Mexico. Moreover, having an unpopular ruler in Mexico, needing Confederate help to survive, was well suited to serve the Confederate design of expanding westwards and gaining a foothold on the Pacific. Despite resistance from within, Maximilian and his dynasty were able to keep power, mainly thanks to Confederate and French support. Having been established for two decades and achieving sucessfully, after Maximilian's death, the transition to his successor, Maximilian II, the Mexican Habsburgs paid off their Confederate benefactors. Desperate for money, Maximilian II sold Sonora and Chihuahua to the Confederacy in 1881 for 3 million dollars, starting the Second Mexican War when the USA opposed this land-exchange. Mexico's role during that war was limited to providing naval bases for French warships. Mexican nationalists were appaled at this further reduction of the their country's territory, after the grave loss of nearly half Mexico's territory in the First Mexican War of the 1840's; however, the opposition to Habsburg rule had been throughly crushed in the previous two decades, its leaders dead, immprisoned or exiled, and was unable to raise any significant internal opposition inside Mexico. The Mexican Empire under Francisco José I joined the Entente in the Great War, ironically placing the Mexican Habsburgs at the side of the enemies of the parent dynasty at Austria-Hungary; the Emperor might have been provately distressed about this, but had little choice but to follow his French and Confederate sponsors. Mexican troops only fought in defense of Baja California - where, fighting on inhospitable soil they knew well, their determined resistance surprised and dismayed the invading US troops, which called off the invasion (consdered a secodary objective by the US Army). The sucessful defence of Baja California gave some salve to Mexican national pride, but after the war Mexico was forced to pay reparations to the winning Central Powers, although it retained Baja California. U.S. President Theodore Roosevelt helped forment a rebellion against the empire shortly after the Great War ended in 1917. The Mexican Civil War continued until the mid-1920s. The battles around San Luis Potosi were notable for the semi-legal use of CS-made barrels. Thousands of CS veterans from both the Freedom Party and other organizations served as mercenaries for the Loyalist faction supporting the emperor, Maximilian III, while the Popular Revolutionaries withered and died from lack of effective US support. For the Confederates, involvement in the Mexican war served the double purpose of maintaning the stauts of Mexico as a Confederate satellite and trying out weapons and troops for the coming war with the US, in a way impossible in Confederate territory due to the restrictions placed on the Confederacy in the 1917 Armistice. The victory of the Mexican loyalists gave an additional lease on life to the outworn rule of the semi-fuedal great landowners in the Mexican countryside, strongly resented by the exploited peasants. Ironically, once it cane to power the Freedom Party undertook, in the annexed Sonora and Chihuahua, a diametrically opposite policy of mobilising the peasants against the landowners and thus built titseld a strong popular base of support in the Hispanic areas of the Confederacy. In 1941, Mexico joined the Second Great War by declaring war upon the Central Powers, although little if any fighting occured between US and Mexican forces during the first year. Confederate president Jake Featherston persuaded Emperor Francisco II to provide the Veracruz Division and two other divisions for CS use during its offensive against Pittsburgh, Operation Coalscuttle in 1942; these formations were destroyed by the counter-offensive led by General Irving Morrell. Afterwards, Featherston extorted five more Mexican divisions from Jose Francisco, this time for use against Negro partisans. At the same time, thousands of unemployed Mexicans were permitted to immigrate to the CSA, doing menial jobs formerly held by Negroes. This was part of the Freedom Party's plan to rid the CSA of its black residents while ensuring that whites didn't have to do 'nigger work' themselves. The threat of deporting newly employed Mexicans back home to make trouble was a useful diplomatic tool for President Featherston. The Mexican army during both wars wore yellowish-khaki that was well suited to Mexico's northern deserts, though it was less useful in Pennsylvania. During the Second Great War, Mexican troops were ill-supplied with machine guns, barrels and artillery, though at least each man had a rifle. They proved courageous enough and valuable in holding quiet sectors, but were unable to stand up to US offensives. Although very much a junior partner in the alliance, Francisco Jose was one of the few Entente heads of state to survive the war without being killed or overthrown. Mexico in The Two Georges Mexico was a province of Spanish Nueva Espana. It lay to the south of the three provinces that bordered the North American Union. To the east was the province of Yucatan and to the south the province of Guatemala. Mexico in Worldwar Mexico was conquered by the Race in 1942. It was the only Race holding which shared a border with the United States. Launching an invasion of the US from Mexico would not have been an easy task as the front would expand as the invader advanced. Ginger smuggling was common in Mexico. When the Colonization Fleet arrived in the 1960s, it introduced plant and animal life native to Home to Mexico. Some of these plants and animals migrated north of the border into the southwestern US. The Race largely ignored the US's complaints. Mexico in The Disunited States of America Mexico followed the United States pattern of independence and dissolution into several countries. The region was still referred to as the "Mexican states". Mexico in "Secret Names" Makykano was a region in Mexico and the west and south part of the former state of Texas where clans of hunter-gathers resided some two hundred years after the world wide calamity called the Big Oops. To the north and east were the tribes of the Eestexas region with which the Makykanoes would on occasion trade and on others war. Mexico Mexico Mexico Mexico Mexico * Mexico Mexico Mexico Mexico Mexico Mexico |Mexico Mexico